


Lean On Me

by soclosebutyetsofar



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Baby Fic, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Day 2, Judd focused, Judd has become on of my faves, Lone Star Week 2020, Multi, Tarlos' relationship is only mentioned, great dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclosebutyetsofar/pseuds/soclosebutyetsofar
Summary: Here we go: Day 2 of 9-1-1 Lone Star Week 2020!Grace goes into labor and TK brings Judd to the hospital trying to keep him calm.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, Day 2's theme was "Great Dynamic" and the prompt was "I'll be by your side"  
> Cross posted to Tumblr.
> 
> Comments, suggestions for improvement are welcome! :) 
> 
> A big THANK YOU to @spacedoutlesbian on Tumblr for reading over this fic and cleaning up the mess. I’m very grateful! :)) All remaining mistakes are mine.

“Hey, Ryder.” Judd looks up from where he and the 126 are cleaning the rig and restocking equipment. Cap is staring down from the balcony.

“What’s up, Cap?” 

“The hospital just called, Grace has gone into labor.” Judd goes rigid. Logically, he has known for days that it could happen at any moment but that doesn’t mean he’s in any way prepared. 

“Are you gonna stay here or are you leaving for the hospital?” Marjan asks him. It’s not until she arches an impressive, well-manicured eyebrow at him that he realises she’s been taking to him.

“Right, I…” he looks up at Owen who smiles at him.

“Go, TK will take you. I’m gonna call in Martinez and Jackson from the relief shift and ask them to come early and cover for you guys.” Owen makes a shooing gesture at him, but Judd’s already moving. So is TK. “And call me so we know when to congratulate you” he yells after them. Mateo and Paul cheer and holler as the two firefighters make their way over to Judd’s car.

“Give me your keys, Judd. I’m driving”

“My keys? Oh right, yeah, hold on” he rummages through his pocket just to realise he doesn’t have them. 

“Shit” he curses. “They’re in my locker”

“Don’t worry. I’ll go get them” TK replies and jogs away. Not good. Now that TK’s not here, his thoughts quadruple. Grace has been in the hospital for the last week, for supervisory reasons and to avoid complications, the doctors said. He’s been restless ever since, wanting to stay at Grace’s side. But she wouldn’t let him, telling him that he’s needed at the firehouse and that she’s in good hands. And should the baby come while he’s at work, he could still drive to the hospital. At some point he just agreed, not wanting to stress his pregnant wife any further by arguing about the topic. His thoughts go on like that. He knows he’s staring into space while his thoughts run wild, but he can’t force himself to care.

“Judd. Judd?” he snaps out of his thoughts to see TK waving the keys at him. 

“Sorry, didn’t hear you come back” Judd mumbles. TK smiles at him reassuringly.

“It’s fine. Judd, take a breath. Grace and your little girl are gonna be fine and you’ll be there just in time” TK continues to smile at him over the roof of the car. The calmness of the other man reassures him a little. 

“Ready to go now?”

“Yes”

They get into the car and TK starts driving them to the hospital. It takes some time and it feels like an eternity to him but eventually TK pulls into the parking lot of the hospital. 

“You ready to go inside?” the younger man asks. Judd gulps. There’s nothing he wants more than to be at Grace’s side but there’s also a part of him that is utterly terrified. Once he sets foot in the hospital, his life will never be the same. It won’t just be Grace and him. There will be a tiny human being he will have to take care of. But who’s he kidding? Grace is there, all alone, probably scared and in pain, but he’s stuck here, far from her. 

“I guess so” the uncertainty in his voice is unmistakable. He just needs one last kick in the butt. As if on cue, TK provides just that.

“You’ll be just fine. Besides, you’ve got me at your side and I’m not going anywhere. **I’ll be** right **by your side** until you’re with Grace” TK gives him a comforting smile and squeezes his shoulder. Judd doesn’t like to admit it but he’s grateful for the support and it’s exactly what he needs right now. TK has become like a brother to him, in fact the whole 126 is like family to him, but with TK it’s different. Judd doesn’t know if it’s because they started off disliking each other but he’s so happy about the progress they’ve made and how far they’ve come. Sure, they have a lot of banter and tease each other but it’s all in good sport. He’s never had a good relationship with any of his brothers but the way he and TK interact with each other is what he believes a brotherly relationship is supposed to be like. Right now, for example: TK didn’t even hesitate when Cap offered him to take him to the hospital and he’s been nothing but supportive and excited from the moment Judd told the crew about Grace’s pregnancy. 

“TK?”

“Yes, Judd?” TK looks at him curiously. 

“Thank you for coming with me and keeping me mostly collected.”

“Of course, it is my pleasure. Besides, that’s what brothers are for, right?” TK smiles at him reassuringly. And that’s it: the confirmation Judd needed. His nerves calm for a moment.

“Yeah, I guess so” he tilts his head in agreement. Together they exit the car and enter the hospital. Judd steps up to the reception desk. 

“What can I do for you Sir?” a young male nurse is sorting through charts barely looking at them. 

“My wife, Grace Ryder, was admitted about half an hour ago. She’s having our baby”

“Let me have a look” he answers and types on a tablet.

“Right she’s in delivery room 2. I can take you there. Will your… _friend_ come with us too?” he eyes TK expectantly. Judd looks at TK not knowing how to interpret the nurses remark. And being honest, he doesn’t want to. There are more important matters at the moment. TK only shrugs at him.

“God no, I’ll be in the waiting area and I’ll call the team. Don’t worry, Judd. Everything’s gonna be great.” he reassures one last time. Judd smiles at him though he suspects it looks more like a grimace. They hug quickly and TK pats him on the back as a goodbye.

The next few hours go by in a rush and before he knows it he’s holding his daughter in his arms. The feelings that are washing through him are indescribable. He feels, pride, a sense of belonging and a joy he’s never felt before. Judd looks at Grace, who’s utterly exhausted but in his eyes has never looked more beautiful. She smiles him and he puts the little bundle in her arms as he sits on the bed next to her. Then he takes his little family into his arms. 

“Go and tell them“, Grace says after a while, understanding his desire to tell his fellow firefighters about their daughter. Judd makes his way out of the delivery room. His face hurts from how brightly he’s smiling. His heart beats a little faster and joy spreads through him when he sees the whole crew sitting in the waiting room. His family is there to support him. He didn’t really doubt it but it’s nice to be confirmed. TK is the first one to spot him. He jumps out of his chair and the 126 follows suit.

“Everything went fine. Grace and the baby are healthy and happy. I’m a Dad, I’m a Dad guys!” he exclaims happily. There’s a chorus of cheers and whoops from the group. TK is the first to hug him. 

“I’m so happy for you” he whispers in his ear and pats him on the back. When Judd releases him, the rest of the crew congratulates him as well. 

“What’s her name?” Marjan wants to know.

“Hanna Hope Ryder. And don’t worry, y’all are gonna meet her when the time is right. Right now her and Grace need a little break. I’m still very thankful y’all are here. I appreciate it.” 

“We’re so happy for you, Judd” his captain says and squeezes his shoulder. They’re all starting to leave when Judd stops them.

“Actually, TK, would you mind staying back for a bit? There’s something I want to talk to you about” TK looks at him in surprise. He exchanges a glance with his father who nods at him encouragingly. 

“Yeah sure, what is it?” he asks once everyone else has scattered.

“Well, Grace and I need someone to be Hanna’s godfather. We want it to be you” TK stares at him and doesn’t reply.

“TK?”

“I… you really want me to be her godfather? You trust her with me?” he sounds like he’s having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea.

“Yes, you’re my brother. I put my life in your hands on a daily basis. We want it to be you, unless… it’s not what you want?” Judd feels stupid. Usually, he isn’t so unsure about himself. Usually, he has a better grip on his emotions. He’s not much into sharing, it’s not the way he was raised.

“No, I mean yes, I’d love to be her godfather. Thanks Judd!” the younger man replies throwing his arms around Judd once again. His voice sounds thick and he seems to be experiencing the same emotions Judd is. They don’t talk about the fact that they’re both crying. 

“I...uh, I think I’ll go back to my girls now, yeah?”

“Sure, you do that. And Judd?” Judd looks at him, TK’s eyes still watery. 

“Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. I’m really glad we put our differences aside.” Judd only nods. This was enough of heart bearing today, or for the year.

“Man, Carlos will be over the moon. He’s waiting for one of his siblings to announce that they’re having a baby.” TK grins happily. “That is, if you let us borrow her” he winks at him. Judd dishes out a noogie. 

“Go home to your boyfriend, TK” he says, shaking his head in amusement. He makes his way back to Grace and his daughter. TK will make a great godparent. Grace and he couldn’t have made a better choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr and talk 9-1-1 Lone Star and Tarlos to me! :D  
> Handle is the same.


End file.
